Tempest Peak Manor
Tempest Peak Manor is the fourth world in Vexx. 11 Wraithhearts are needed to unlock it, and contains 9 Hearts within. The world is a huge, abandoned house that once belonged to the Storm Giant, who was sucked through a rift into the Shadowrealm 700 years prior to the events of the game, leaving his pet behind. Consisting of a completely indoor environment, Tempest Peak Manor contains a kitchen with a few spices, a sink with murky water, a grandfather clock, a sofa with a large television and gaming console (with a usable controller), a bookcase, a chandelier, a piano, and an unpassable door with a boarded lock. Rex Main article: Rex Skulking around the floor can be found a giant ugly monstrosity of a pet. Rex is one of the few enemies that can't be killed, so attacking him is pointless. If Vexx falls on the floor, he will be eaten if he doesn't quickly search for either an air vent or a cushion. Vexx hidey vexx.jpg|Hiding from Rex is of little use. The Television and Console In front of a huge, purple-pink sofa, is a very big wooden TV, and sitting right in front of the TV is a strangely familiar looking grey, green and yellow console, with an unusual looking controller with matching colours lying on the sofa. Both the TV and console play an important role for collecting a Wraithheart. Vexx must turn the TV on by jumping in the large golden button of the remote on the sofa arm farthest from the wall. He also has to turn on the console by attacking its on/off switch. To start playing the game shown on the TV, Vexx has to finally jump onto the console's controller's thumb stick on the sofa. In a game of Pong, he has three chances to win. If he loses, a text saying "GAME OVER" will appear on the screen (don't worry; it doesn't mean the actual game is over) and the console (but not the TV) will automatically turn off, and requires turning on again if Vexx wants to try again. File:Vexx_break_brick.jpg File:Vexx_067.jpg|Vexx, by the TV remote. The Clock Near the sofa is a grandfather clock where Vexx can get inside of, to find levers, floating gears and more. Vexx must climb all the way up the top to find a Wraithheart. A fall can risk serious damage or even a lost life. File:Vexx_clocky_gear.jpg The Piano There is a piano that Vexx must jump into in order to receive a Wraithheart. To reach the Heart, he needs to complete a musical obstacle course, including bouncy drums, a smaller piano, a saxophone, a violin and more. The background is like a green and purple spiral with musical notes flying through it. Falling off the platforms will result the loss of a life, and Vexx will have to start from the beginning. On the outside of the piano, is the world's Sundial. It can be difficult to access without falling into the piano. The Bookcase Next to the piano, there's a bookcase that includes a radio with a retractable climbable antenna, and a small fish tank. Vexx must climb the bookcase in order to access two Wraithhearts. One is more easy to access, as it is inside a container that requires no more than a Ground Pound to break through. The second Heart is higher up inside the fish tank, where Vexx has to compete in the Inner Demon Games. Tempest_Peak_Manor_Bookshelf.jpg|The bookshelf, found near the piano. Enemies Here is a list of enemies here: *Puggle *Grimkin *Skinx *Blast Bug *Rex *Krunk *Shreek Trivia *The gaming console in front of the TV resembles the Xbox, and is likely to be a parody of the console, considering its color scheme and its green ring of light that appears when turned on. *If you don't count inside the piano and grandfather clock, Tempest Peak Manor is the only world that has no edges and bottomless pits. * In early footage of the game, Tempest Peak's outside can be seen as being a small building perched on a thin mountain. In fact, one mission originally had Vexx climbing to a small ledge outside the manor to collect a Wraitheart. The outside of the level can still be seen in-game, on the map of Astara during the open cutscene and when going down the drain. Category:Worlds Category:Places